Wonder Woman TG: The birth of a heroine
by Nightlikeday
Summary: The story of someone that was less than a man, a zombie like male being that becomes the legendary wonder woman


I was a man or better said, I was less than a man.

My skin was rotting, my feet barely had the strength to keep me walking. But I was a soldier, against my will. My arms were glued to a magic sword that was destined to kill the queen of the amazons herself.

I could still feel the coldness of the water soaking my feet. We were marching to our dooms, pawns for the childish revenge of a god; a god that was too much of a coward to do his dirty work, himself.

Infront of us there was a beautiful island. The cold in our bodies, the wetness in what little we had of clothes was covered with the warmth of the sun that filled us with peace, and yet it felt wrong. We didn't belong here, we were like a dark spot in the blue sky.

As we marched towards a glimmering city, the sounds of thousands feet sounded like thunder. Birds flew away from us and soon they noticed we were here.

The first to notice our presence was a redhaired woman in a white horse, Artemis was her name I think, she had a bow behind her back and a golden sword in her waist. She jumped from her horse and valiantly began to attack "my brothers." From the air she managed to pierce the hearts of three of us, before her feet touched the ground. They were not match for her

If she had saw me I would had died at that moment. I would have found peace from the torment of the crime I was about to commit. But how could she? The magic sword made me invisible to all mortals, including the eyes of the amazons of Themiscyra.

If we died our curse would die with us, but if we won we would recover our freedom from this vengeful god. Either choice was better than being his slave.

They invasion was nothing but a distraction. I was chosen, by her, to give the queen herself the final blow. Not because I was strong or a great warrior but because I was so meek that, even if they saw me, they wouldn't think much of me.

i ran as fast as I could. That was another of my talents, to be able to outrun most, to run as the coward I was. Soon I arrived at the city, my heart was beating like a hammer hitting a nail, fearful that they would notice me. But they didn't.

For the first time I felt something stronger than fear: envy. They were like sisters. Ten of them were practicing fighting, others were talking and laughing, drinking wine and enjoying the day. A part of me wished I could stay and join them. But even I knew that was but an illusion; an impossible dream. They would never accept what I had become.

It was not long before I could hear their queen ordering them to repel the invasion. They fought us valiantly, as if they were one. They weren't like us. They were more than mere soldiers. You could see that they were sisters and each would give their lifes for the others. I never had a family but if I had had one I wished we were half as as close as they were.

She retreated inside a temple to ask for wisdom to Hera, alone. She knelt in front of the altar; the statue of Athena and closed her eyes. This was my chance to kill her and be free from my curse. I raised my sword with both of my hands. Even if my hands were shacking, I had the weapon whose magic could kill the queen and she would not even notice me.

But I couldn't. I dropped the sword at the last moment. The veil of invisibility that covered me disappeared and the sword clanked like a bell in an empty hall. I fell to the ground."I refuse to take the life of an innocent," I whispered to her in shame.

But infront of my eyes. The dreaded sorceress, the owner of our magical chains appeared. Circe, was but a proxy of our captor. She never believed I could succeed. " I knew you were nothing but trash,'" she told me,while saw me with disappointment. She picked the sword and attempted to finish the queen herself.

But I did something unexpected. I rose from the floor and took the strike that was meant for her. Circe was ready to try again, until she heard the other amazons coming towards us. For they had been victorious. Circe disappeared, not before screaming in frustration.

I could feel the heat poison of the sword that was meant to kill a demigoddess in my whole body. I fell to her arms as the strength in my body was leaving me.

 **Rebirth**

"You are dying, this poison is too powerful', she told me." The fates have decreed that the man you were will be no more today."

"I've accepted my fate. I'll die gladly knowing you will live," I replied to her.

The the queen took a dagger from her her waist, cut herself in her right palm and dropped her blood at the top of my head.

" Fear not for what happened today was destiny." She touched my hair as the mother that I never had.

" Yet the gods promised me a child. If this is their will, today a daughter of my own flesh and blood will be born. If not, you will enjoy the fields of Elysium as a hero."

I closed my eyes and finally felt to the floor as I could feel life itself abandoning my own body. I was so weak I couldn't even move. The queen tended me.

I glanced at the sky for the last time and in my last moments I could see a bright light a final vision before I finally died. I was walking though the green fields of Themyscira and in a nearby lake I could see the reflection of a strong woman, she had long hair as black as night a delicate yet fierce face. The reflection touched her face at the same time as I did.

" Care for a match, princess?" Artemis told me, as I even turned around to see if she was talking to someone else but it was only me.

I opened my eyes, sore and disappointed. Like waking up from a beautiful dream.

I could feel the strength and the blessing of the gods filling my body as a bright light coming from Athena's statue, like the light of the sun, made my body shine. I could feel below how I was no longer a man. My corpse was soaked with fear, but the light's warmth filled my body.

My short and spiky hair was soon replaced with a beautiful ebony color, my waist got bigger and my face was getting softer. I could feel I was suddenly getting breast as my whole body was getting filled with pure energy. I felt so full of life.

I could feel feel how I was flying towards the light. My my weak bones were being replaced by some as strong as steel and very tight muscles.

I watched my hands mid hair as a pair of silver bracelet appeared. My hair was getting combed while a Tiara covered my forehead. Each second I became stronger. Under my rags a shiny set of Amazonian armor began to appear. At my waist I could see a sword and a magic lasso bound to me as my new weapons.

"Aahhh!...yes! I moaned as I was overwhelmed by all the power running through my veins. I stretched my body destroying my old clothes like a Phoenix destroying it's egg to be born. A lot of my new lighter skin could be seen. I closed my first and my eyes, while I exhaled, I flexed my arms to feel the strength of my arm. I had never felt so much strength in my whole life. I was sure I could do anything and my heart was filled with a desire to fight.

The light stopped shining but to my delight I wasn't falling, I could control it! I was flying. I began to spin in the air as I cried with a smile on my face. I flew to the fountain and as I touched my cheeks I realized that I had become the beautiful woman from the vision.

From the sky I could hear a voice saying "You have found grace in me, you have been chosen to become Wonder Woman. You will be the bridge between man's world, so has spoken Athena,"

The sorceress however had not finished as a giant had come to finish the job. He was a cyclops, a son of Poseidon. The beast was just outside the temple fighting my sisters. He was just a desperate last attempt of a sorceress. It had no chance in beating us. But it was dangerous all the same.

This time I wasn't scared , rather I was excited to test the new magic that fueled my body. The rush, the adrenaline and knowing my new limits was all that was in my mind. I smiled as I punched It back, staggering it.

From the cyclops eye a beam of magic energy came to my chest. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me. I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and I grinned as soon as I realized that my bracelets had protected me from harm.

The best tried to do the same, but this time I flew below his feet, I took the lasso from my sides and with a single throw I enveloped it around the beast's feet. With a single pull I was able to make him fall. I used my sword to cut his head and the beast was no more.

After I finished, I put my sword at her feet and I knelt to my queen. All my confidence was replaced with cold sweat. How would she would react? Would she reject me?

"Rise and rejoice for I have adopted you as my daughter. Who you were before is dead. You are now Diana, princess of Themyscira and above all my daughter."

I hugged her and said, " I would die for you; for my sisters, mother"

I would visit man's world one day, today I would join to meet my sisters in celebration of our victory. But first I would have to discover myself alone..."


End file.
